VTOL Aircraft
Various planes don't just have engines or wings for combat or transport use, during various combat and civilian uses of aircraft in the world, Vertical Take-off and Landing or VTOL Aircraft are currently known to be an evolution of aviation in aircraft history. An aircraft concept was first drawn out in 1928, first contribution of VTOL aircraft was first recorded in 1953 with Rolls-Royce's Thrust Measuring Rig in Great Britain, the first and experimental type of Verticle Take-Off first developed in history. First Combat Uses VTOL Aircraft played a vital role in combat since the 60's. Britain was first up to develop this type of version even concept art from the 20's and 50's, various combat aircraft have been used by many forces across the world, one of these were famous during time as VTOL Aircraft development began to become vital by various countries in as as wars went on. Harrier Jump Jet * See 'AV-8B Harrier VTOL Jumpjet'' The first type of functional combat VTOL Aircraft is the Harrier, first built in the 1960's as a Mark.I and used by British Forces in many battles and conflicts. The current Harrier being fielded is the AV-8B Harrier Mark.II VTOL fighter, known as a famous aircraft built by America during 1981 in Britain as the BAE Harrier in 1985 but retired in 2011 in the UK, '''Company of Liberty forces and United States Task Forces currently utilise the Mark.II version of the Harrier. Harriers played vital roles since their introduction, using these types of fighters where other ones cannot take role, the AV-8B Harrier was used by the USA and even other forces in Europe and the Middle East to deal with enemy units and hostile forces. Yak-38 Forger * See 'Yak-38 Forger VTOL Interceptor'' During the '''Cold War, the Soviet Union developed their own type of VTOL aircraft known as the Yak-38 Forger in 1971. The Forger was used by various forces during their service in the Cold War along with Soviet Naval Aviation during the war, currently Forgers have been utilised by the GLRF due to their fast engines and equipped with a pair of auto-cannons. After retirement in 1991, they haven't seen any fighting or action since then. They have been in museums and being repaired for exibitions and memorial flights, the Yak-38 have been known to be one of Russia's finest VTOL aircraft in its history; Before the Kalini Crisis and even during the Second Eurasian Conflict, even they are known to be used by the GLRF and even splinter groups. Transport VTOL There have been various aircraft built in the past or being built right now, there have been designs for various style and types in the past. Currently theres a VTOL Transport being developed by Eurasia which can airlift vehicles and hordes of infantry for combat, even Germany's experimental and prototype Dornier Do-31 was developed until 1970 when the project was canceled. But when the Second Eurasian Conflict was preparing to become a danger to Eurasia, the Donier Do-31 was confirmed to be built for Company of Liberty forces, orders of these transports were confirmed for the Allied Nations. GEA-67 Kangaroo Transport * See 'GEA-67 Kangaroo Transport VTOL'' This VTOL is designed and built by ''Global Econox Aviation Corporation'' for use as an airlifter and transport for the '''Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network, designed to lift large vehicles and even a bigger squad of soldiers for the battlefield, this Transport VTOL's design is sleek and brings a futuristic look like its best for outclassing several other types in the world. Whilst the Kangaroo is big and heavyweight, it also has pretty decent speed. Whilst being a sleek designed transport compared to various other airborne transport aircraft and even helicopters such as Chinooks, the Kangaroo is best for various jobs in airlift and military work, there is also civilian use within history when the heavy weight transport is not just in the market for military contractors but also airlines and private ventures. Replacing the WS-61 Commando Transport Helicopter in 2030 along with Tiger gunships, the Commando was temperorily used for 4 years whilst searching for an alternate; All-thou the Commando helicopter dosn't have heavy airlifting capabilities unlike the Kangaroo does, It served as a troop transport. The GEA-67 Kangaroo now serves as the main transport leaving Commando helicopters in storage for later use during the conflict. Do-31 Crimson Transport * See 'Do-31 Crimson Transport VTOL'' Designed in the 1960's, but canceled in 1970 due to costs, the retro-designed '''Do-31 Crimson Transport VTOL is currently being produced by Boeing of America and Eurocopter's NHIndustries Division with a factory located in Germany, work on the Crimson is also done with co-operation with the Luftwaffe and United States Air Force for Company of Liberty operatives to use; Currently, the now produced Do-31 Crimson is a heavy airlift VTOL with similar capabilities as the GEA-67 Kangaroo Transport, expected to replace other transport helicopters later on in the next few years. Whilst unarmed, the Do-31 Crimson and the UH-86 Roamer '''feature a series of thick layers of armoured coating and a specially installed point defense laser located on bottom of the hull; The cabin of the Crimson VTOL can hold three occupants, two pilots and a co-ordinator at the back also controlling the defensive laser. Whilst at the back, 12 Soldiers can go inside the hold of the '''Crimson and the Roamer and stand ready to go into action with refreshments prepared before flight; the Do-31 can also hold four combat vehicles onboard, allowing a battalion of units to move in and strike against enemy units. Century Air Cruiser Transport See 'Century Air Cruiser Heavy VTOL'' Info to be added... Future Combat VTOL Current new designs and types of combat VTOL Aircraft have been confirmed to be produced by various nations across the world, two projects have been co-ordinated by Eurasia with swift co-operation with India and America in their campaign against terrorism; America also confirmed their latest VTOL Fighter to enter production for the replacement of Harrier Regiments, rumours that this USA VTOL will replace other fighters in the United States Air Force were denied. F-35 Lightning II Jumpjet * See 'F-35 Lightning II VTOL Jumpjet'' Suggested to be a replacement for the Harrier in 2016-2018, being a successive next generation of VTOL Aircraft after the famous jumpjet itself. Whilst Harriers were placed in US-Army Reserves in 2016 whilst the new jumpjets get to work on GLA Bases and enemy forces; Several other Harriers were given to countries which the USA supported to help defend themselves from enemy attacks, Lightnings served as the main VTOL Aircraft until the Harrier was recommissioned in 2027 due to the South American Civil War breaking out. The Lightning has related production in terms of design towards the F-22 Raptor, whilst the F-35 Lightning II is nearly related to the Raptor fighter itself during its pre-combat production demonstrating its airborne capabilities but whilst weapons are being setted up onto its hull, its weapons are known to deploy and become active against enemy units when it is in combat. GEA-45 Boxer Battle VTOL * See 'GEA-45 Boxer Battle VTOL'' The first combat VTOL Project confirmed by ''Global Econox Aviation Corporation'' for combat, they even also sell Boxers without weapons for private civilian transport. The '''Boxer VTOL is currently serving the Eurasian Commonwealth equipped with a FN Minimi Light MG and a pair of laser projectors which is connected with the pilots inside the main cockpit, they were introduced to replace Eurocopter Tigers. Boxer VTOLs whilst entering service in 2030 replacing the Tigers, their dynamic hovering system proved to be a useful resource for aviation technology; Which these experimental hovering engines have been also served on Kangaroo Transports and even experimental Autumn Heavy VTOLs, the Boxer was the first VTOL Aircraft to use the system whilst being the first Eurasian VTOL being used by the Commonwealth. GEA-95 Autumn Heavy VTOL * See 'GEA-95 Autumn Heavy VTOL'' Experimental and currently prototype aircraft being constructed by GEA Corporation, whilst being the newest generation like the '''GEA-45 "Boxer" for combat use and dealing with terrorist forces across Eurasia, the Autumn is equipped with the next generation of laser projectors and multi-purpose rocket launchers for dealing with various threats, the Autumn is to begin production 2031. Currently right as now, the GEA-95 Autumn is known to be a pre-production prototype since 2028, whilst known to have the latest experimental hi-technology and equipped with the latest weapons and advanced dynamics, the Autumn has a rare sighting on the battlefield; they are mostly set to deal with escort duties and even homeland security, but a good sight in various ECSN compounds on the battlefield, even in Eurasia. Category:Faction Related Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mod Lore